


Sweaty mechanics should not be that sexy dammit

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: Candy Store [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean is a sexy mechanic, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mechanic Lucifer, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel returns the favor and visits Dean at the Autoshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaty mechanics should not be that sexy dammit

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a week after the events of "Day Off".

Cas hummed to himself as he walked into  **Singer's Autoshop** with a ziplock of apple slices in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. He greeted his brother, Lucifer, who was working on a car that Cas didn't bother remembering the name of. After a few more minutes, he saw Dean from across the yard. He was just about to greet him when he stretched out from under the hood "Hey, honey--

 

Holy fuck.

 

Beads of sweat fell down Dean's tanned face, making Cas' eyes follow their destination to his rotating neck. His mouth went dry as Dean took off his shirt to wipe of the remaining sweat which made Castiel emit a sound from the back of his throat that he didn't know was humanly possible. Apparently, Dean neglected putting his shirt back on so he just slipped on the plaid shirt he had tied loosely around his waist, exposing his chiseled and glowing chest. 

 

Removing that shirt only gave Cas a view of Dean's ass that was emphasized by the tighter than usual jeans. He tightened the grip of the bottle of water in his hand as Dean ran a hand through his hair (he should get a haircut soon but at this moment, Castiel didn't really care anymore). He tried to compose himself, fixing his slowly dampening collar and willing the growing bulge in his pants to stay down.

 

His legs seemed to have turned to jelly as he tried to walk towards Dean with a semi. Now was honestly the worst time for a boner. What was he, seventeen? "Hey, babe." Castiel looked up and saw that he was face to face with his boyfriend of 3 months. How did he get there so quickly? 

 

"Did you get off early or did Anna have to drag you out kicking and screaming?" Dean put his hand at the back of Cas' neck, pulling his head in closer so he could kiss the top of Castiel's unruly hair. Cas still didn't say anything for he was afraid that his voice would come out as a squeak and, as much as Dean thought it was adorable, it was embarrassing to hear.

 

So Cas only nodded. Nodding was safe. Nodding didn't make him look like a sex-craving lunatic.

 

"You okay, Cas? You seem a little red." Dean placed a hand on Cas' forehead, which only made Cas blush even harder. Cas had to act quick so he pushed the bag of apple slices to Dean's chest, ignoring the strong desire to push Dean over the hood of the car. "I brought you a snack. Thought you might have gotten hungry." he mumbled, silently shoving his hands into his pockets so Dean wouldn't see them shaking.

 

At least his voice was still its normal pitch.

 

"Oh thanks, Cas." he said, catching the bag before it fell to the ground. Cas smiled tightly, walking around Dean to lean against the door of the car he was working on. _ **Alright, just breathe**. _ He told himself as Dean continued to work on the car. He knew watching him was a bad idea as Dean's muscles were stretched in a tantalizing fashion. 

 

**_Pull yourself together, Cas!_ **

 

 

It turned out to be the longest 20 minutes of Castiel's life. 

 

"Alright, babe, you've been squirming for the past few minutes. Are you sure you're not sick or something?" Dean asked after closing the hood, startling Cas from his thoughts. "Wh-what? No! It's just--" Cas gave Dean an unintentional once over. "...so hot." he sighed. He blushed once Dean gave him that knowing smirk. Sometimes, he hated that smirk.

 

But now... that smirk was Castiel's breaking point. 

 

He leapt towards Dean, grabbing both sides of his opened plaid shirt, and growled as he crushed his lips against the taller man. Dean groaned, a most delicious sound to Castiel's ears, while pushing his hands into his hair. With their lips still attatched, he pushed Dean against the hood of the car and slipped his hand underneath his shirt.

 

"Get a room, you two." Dean and Castiel broke away suddenly at Bobby's call and blushed as the older man tutted. Lucifer stood by, leaning against another car, laughing behind his hands at his brother's embarrassed expression. "Alright ya horny idjits. Cas, let Dean get back to work and keep your dicks in your pants until the end of the shift."

 

Cas didn't think he'd blushed harder in his life as Lucifer's fading laugh was the last thing he heard before Dean reluctantly went back to work. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks ;)


End file.
